


Back in Time

by lightinthedarkness



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Pike is best Mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 10:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5372411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightinthedarkness/pseuds/lightinthedarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this because snaitf on tumblr wrote an adorable Baby Vox Machina fic and it inspired me. May write more we'll see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back in Time

It would be an easy quest she said, find a missing wizard she said, its 10,000 gold so you better fucking believe we're doing this brother Vex said.

What Vax's sister had forgotten to mention was that this Wizard wasn't missing so much as she was a wanted criminal.

Sadly, Vox Machina had realized this far too late as they were already in the middle of a fight with the wizard and a few of her lackies. Gorg and Vax had managed to take care of the lackies and the combined effort of Vox Machina had brought the wizard near death's door, only a few more hits and she would be finished.

Vax couldn't help but notice that Percy was in top form this fight. Percy already had an almost supernatural amount of luck, but today was almost ridiculous. Vax couldn't help but swell with pride at his last shot, which managed to stun on the wizard's hands. 

The wizard breathed heavily has she looked over to Percy, a wicked snarl on her face.

"Such a clever young man," she looked at Bad News before smirking and bringing up her remaining hand to Vax. The rouge immediately tried to dash out of the way, trying to use Percy to flank the wizard on the other side.

However, the wizard's smirk turned into a wicked grin as she turned her hand to Percy, muttering some incantation. The human tried to ready Bad News once more as Vax tried to turn back, but it was too late.

A blast of arcane energy hit Percy, who screamed at the impact. Vax was getting ready to plant a dagger into the wizard's throat before he heard the familiar wizz of his sister's arrow flying into the wizard's chest.

The wizard gargled and coughed up some blood before crumpling to the ground. Vax couldn't bother to give a shit though as he rushed over to where Percy once was. All that was left was a crumpled pile with his coat and Bad News.

Keyleth and Tiberus had already arrived at the pile and were inspecting it carefully, concern over their faces. Vax could hear Grog darkly chuckle behind him and assumed he was looting the wizard.

"Where's Percy?" Vax tried to be calm as he finally made it, but his voice cracked at the end.

"I...I don't know," Tiberius's voice was uncharacteristically quiet, "I couldn't hear what that....woman was chanting." He snarled.

Vax reached over to Percy's coat, but was stopped by Keyleth.

"Kiki."

"Vax, we don't know what she did to him," Keyleth warned as she released her grip, "there's a number of things she could've done to him-" She was about to explain when a rustling sound was heard.

The rest of Vox Machina had finally made it to the trio after looting the wizard and her lackies. They all stared at the coat, which now had a rather large lump in the middle of it.

The lump moved and wiggled for a few moments as muffled sounds came from the lump. Vox Machina immediately got into a defensive position. 

The coat flipped over as the muffled sounds turned to heavy breathing. The lump was actually a small child, their brown hair being flattened by the coat.

"Mother...Father?" The boy wiped his eyes as the rather large glasses on his face fell onto the equally large button up covering him. The boy lifted his head to see Vox Machina, still in their positions but a confused look on their faces.

The boy screamed as he fell back into the pile, tears welling up in his eyes from fear.

Pike immediately dropped her mace and shield and moved to the front of the group, barely having to crouch to meet the boy's height.

"Shhh shhh its okay its okay sweetie, we're not going to hurt you." She turned her head to the rest of the group, who were already starting to put away their weapons. Pike turned back to the boy, a sincere smile on her face.

"We're so sorry about that sweetie," she reached out a hand towards him. The boy looked at the gnome for a few moments as he tried to stifle a few sniffles. He finally grabbed her hand, a few sniffles still coming out.

"May I ask what's your name darling?" Vex had also managed to make her way to the front, leaving Trinket with Grog in the back (Vex knew he was a sweetheart, but even she was aware that showing a kid a bear would be a bad idea.)

The boy used his free hand to wipe away the fallen tears before taking a deep breath, as if going over something in his head.

"Percibal Fwederickstein von Musel Klossowski de Wolo III." The boy flinched as the clanking sound of Keyleth's staff hitting the ground echoed throughout the room

~~~~  
Vox Machina had made it back to their keep with almost no difficulty, with Vex making sure to collect their 10,000 gold. 

Pike had taken Percy to one of the guest rooms (she felt using his own room would been too much for the poor boy). Vax, Keyleth, and Tiberius were waiting outside the door, the latter two talking in hushed whispers.

"I've heard about this type of spell before, but never before have I've seen it in use." Tiberius was mystified by the now younger Percy, having never seen this type of enchantment before.

"I've seen spells that allow us to take an aged plant and revive it, but nothing about humans." Keyleth was equally mystified.

"Is there anyway either of you could reverse it?" Vax stared at the other wall trying to hold back his anger at the witch. The other two sighed.

"I'm....not entirely sure," Tiberius stated solemnly, "However, the good news is, most enchantments only last a number of days." 

Vax was about to make a protest when Pike came out of the door, a heavy sigh escaping her lips.

"Percy's wants his parents," there was an eerie silence in the hall, "I don't know what to do." She confessed putting her head in her hand. The other three looked to each other before slowly entering the room themselves.

Percy was sitting on the bed, having replaced the much too large clothing with ones Laina had brought from her nephew. The three had the similar thought of how adorable Percy looked in his new outfit. 

Percy turned his head to the three and flinched almost raising from the bed to try and hide.

"Its alright," Surprisingly it was Vax who gave off the reassuring tone, "You're fine Percival." Vax flicked his cloak to his belt, which was devoid of any knives. Percy still looked worried, but stayed on the bed.

"Um....alwight," It took everything in Vax to not coo over that. Instead he lowered his hands and sat on the bed next to the boy, "Um, I...I don't believe I know your name."

Pike had warned him before that Percy would more than likely not remember him, but it still hurt.

"I'm Vax'ildan, but you can call me Vax." He tried to be cheerful despite all that.

"Okay, pleasu...plea...nice to meet you Bax." At that Vax heard a little squeal from Keyleth. Percy looked over Vax to see the other two, only to retreat back into Vax's cloak at the sight of Tiberius (Progress? Vax would take what he could get at this point).

"Is...are you a real dwagon?" Percy peeked from Vax's side.

"Most certainly not my boy!" Tiberius huffed a small gust of fire came out of his nostrils, causing Percy to yelp.

"Tiberius," Keyleth tried to be stern but turned back to Percy and gave a smile, "He's a Dragonborn sweetie." The druid tried to be soothing, but didn't quite have the same touch as Vax.

"They're a little strange Percival." Vax whispered and winked at Percy, who giggled slightly before going back to a more serious expression.

"Bax," he turned to the rogue, "Could you help me find my pawents?" Vax felt his heart drop into his stomach. Percy stopped for a moment looking as if he was pondering something. Suddenly, the young boy's eyes went wide with fear.

"Ma...maybe not! I need to find Cassie! I was....they told me to watch her!" Vax could feel the young boy's hands tremble in his cloak, "Oh I'm in trouble now!"

"Percival..."

"Your sister's perfectly fine Percival." Right then, Scanlan had walked through the door, a charming smile on his face. Percy was still worried.

"How do you know?"

"I can imagine the shock must have made you forget what happened, young Lord de Rollo. I know I'd want to forget being kidnapped too." Scanlan walked over to the pair, his gaze never leaving Percy.

"Kid...kid..." Percy tried, but continued to stumble over the world.

"Yes, your poor mother and father asked us to find you. We're good friends, I'm Scanlan." In the time Vax had known the gnome, he was able to pick up when Scanlan was going into storyteller mode.

"Pl...nice to meet you Scanlan."

The gnome smiled before continuing his tall tale.

"That woman wanted to hold you ransom." Percy had a puzzled look, "They wanted your parents money."

"Oh..." Percy looked down to the covers.

"Thankfully, we managed to rescue you! I just got word to your parents, but it will take some time before they get here, about a week possibly more. But, we would love to have you as a guest of Vox Machina." Scanlan finished the offer. 

Vax had to admit he was impressed, especially since it seemed Percy was a lot calmer. Granted, kids were fairly gullible, but it was Percy still....

"Um, well alwight then." Percy hadn't let go of Vax's cloak, something the rogue was sorta grateful for. Right then a loud bell rang throughout Greyskull Keep.

"Looks like its time for dinner, would you care to join us Percival?" Scanlan asked as he was starting to leave. Percy only nodded his head as he and Vax got off the bed, the young boy never letting go of his cloak.

When the group entered the dining hall, Percy almost bolted from Vax's cloak over to Pike.

"Miss Pike!" The young boy shouted as he took a seat next to her, with Vax sitting next to him.

"Percy, you're looking a lot better." Pike giggled at the boy's demeanor.

"Well, I'm still a little confused, but evewyone's been really nice." Percy blushed as he grabbed once more at Vax's cloak. Pike noticed and looked at the rogue, a small smile forming on her lips. Vax could only smile back.

~~~~

Vax and Pike looked into the darkened guest room. Percy's breathing was even, showing him to be in a deep sleep. Pike closed the door behind her and the two sighed.

"Poor thing must be exhausted." Pike whispered as the two walked the hallway, lit only by Vax's candle.

"Well, we all are." Vax remarked.

"I noticed that he seemed to take an interest in you Mr. Vax." Pike looked up to the rogue and smirked. Vax only laughed awkwardly.

"Well what can I say, Percival has good taste no matter the age." Pike snorted, covering her mouth to stifle it.

"Well, that's convenient," Pike finally calmed her laughing, "Because I think we're going to need you to look after him for a few days."

"Beg pardon?"

"Tiberius, Keyleth, and I are going to be busy researching whatever this spell is. I need to make sure before I try a Greater Restoration that it won't hurt him. It'll just be a few days." Pike explained right before they came to her room.

"All right, if only because I know Grog's going to try to throw him like a sack." Pike laughed again and Vax smiled.

"Good night Vax, and good luck." Pike said before closing the door.

Vax used his free hand to suppress a yawn as he walked farther down the hallway to his own room.

Vax placed the candle down and changed into his nightclothes. As he laid down, he sighed as he noticed the empty space in his bed. 

He closed his eyes and evened his breathing before he noticed a disturbance right at his door. Then the knock came.

"Bax....Bax..." The meek voice gave it away as Vax got out of bed and opened the door. There was Percy in the borrowed nightgown, shivering from the cold stone floor.

"Percival, what are you doing up so late?"

"I....I had a nightmawe...." The meek reply worried Vax, who crouched down to Percy's level, "I woke up and saw you and Miss Pike leaving, so I followed....I'm sowwy I didn't mean to eavesdwop!"

"Shh shhh, its okay. You're not in trouble." Vax reassured as he put a hand on the boy's small shoulder.

"Could you, could you stay with me tonight?" He was still shaking, "Moth...Mummy and Daddy said I was getting too old for this, and Miss Pike seems weally busy, but....my dweam...." Tears were forming in the boy's eyes and Vax could feel his heart breaking.

"C'mere," Vax led Percy to the other side of the bed, tucking him in and making sure he was secure. It reminded Vax of when he was younger and his mother would do the same. Vax kept his tears at bay as he got back onto his own side.

"You okay?" He asked the boy, who nodded in response, "Do you want to talk about your dream? It might help?" He offered before yawning.

"I was a big kid, almost as big as Julius, my bwother," Percy started as he nuzzled the blanket closer to his face, "Father had invited some guests, thewe was a big pawty," 

Vax's heart continued to break, he knew where this dream was going.

"Then, then," the tears were freely falling down Percy's cheeks, "fiwe, and shawp things Mother told me to never touch, and scweaming, a lot of scweaming." The tears turned into small sobs, "Bax I was so scawed, I didn't...." 

Vax hugged Percy close to his chest. He could feel his shirt getting wet from the tears, but he didn't care.

"Percy, its okay. It was just a dream." He lied through his teeth as he felt his own tears spilling out.

Vax managed to keep his breathing even as he started to hum, racking his brain for a distraction. Just then, he remembered something Percy had told him a long time ago. A lullaby mothers in Whitestone would sing all the time.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine," Vax will never claim to be Scanlan, but his voice seemed to be doing the trick as Percy's sobbing calmed down. Vax finished the song right as Percy fell asleep, arms clutching Vax, who was also drifting off.

~~~~

Percy was giggling as he sat on Vax's shoulders. The two walked through the hallway, acting as if last night had never happened.

Oddly enough, the duo had not ran into anyone all morning. Vax knew the reason for a few members of Vox Machina, but the rest were a mystery.

"Bax?" The rogue looked up to see an all too familiar serious expression.

"Yes Percival?" Vax couldn't help but smile at just how childish Percy looked now as everything settled in.

"Are you mawwied?" The question came as a surprise to Vax.

"Uh, why do you ask?" He stumbled out.

"Your bed's like Mother and Father's, all big and stuff," the childish explanation was adorable to Vax.

"Well, I suppose that makes sense..." Vax could feel himself turning to a deep red, "I'm not married no, but there is someone....very near and dear to me." Vax explained as he turned a darker shade of red.

"Weally? Who?"

"He's.....out at the moment, came down with something," Vax looked down at the floor sadly, "But he's a brilliant man, with a kind heart and an unnatural amount of luck," he chuckled at the last one, "Though, I think I'm the lucky one."

If Present Percy could hear him now, Vax could already hear the quick one-liner.

He looked up to see Percy looking back at him in awe.

"He sounds so cool!" Percy beamed and Vax smiled, the blush turning to a fine line.

"Yeah he does..." 

"Finally found you two!" Vax turned around to see Keyleth running towards them, "We know what to do! We need to go to the temple!" She grabbed Vax by the arm and pulled them, almost causing him to drop Percy.

The trio made it to the temple, where Pike and Tiberius were waiting for them. 

"Hi Percy!" Pike beamed a smile at the boy, who returned it as he was lowered by Vax. 

"Miss Pike!" Percy rushed in to hug her.

"You ready to go home?" Pike asked as she moved her hand to cover his.

"Weally?" 

"Yeah! Uh, your parents are here to pick you up! I just have to make one last check up for you okay?" 

Percy nodded as Pike led him into the temple, turning to the other three with a smile right before Percy turned around a ran to Vax.

"Bax! Befowe I leave, can I come to your wedding?" Shocked faces all around.

"Um...um.....Percy I'm don't think you know what you're asking...." Vax bumbled out.

"But I wanna meet him, the cool bwillant man!" 

Vax felt like he could die of embarrassment right then and there.

"I'll......I'll see what I can do, okay?" 

Percy nodded determinedly as he went back to a very confused Pike and entered the temple.

"Vax, what was-"

"Nothing important Kiki, you were able to find out what was going on?" Vax tried to change subjects, which Tiberius immediately jumped on.

"Turns out a Greater Restoration would be just fine to cure him, I even found the spell she used! At least I think I did."

"Well, at least..."

"You guys ready?" Pike called out. 

The three entered the temple. Pike and Percy were standing in front of each other, with Pike's hands around the boy's face.

"Alright, one last thing Percy you ready?" The boy nodded and the two close their eyes. A faint light enveloped Percy and the other three had to shield their eyes.

"What am I wearing?!?" The three uncovered their eyes to see a laughing Pike and a rather confused and embarrassed Percy.

Turns out Percy's clothing had grown along with him, making an adorable and hilarious visual.

"Oh Gods, I haven't worn shorts in years." Percy tugged at the hem of said shorts as Vax walked to him.

"Is evewything alwight Lowd de Wolo?" Vax was not going to let this opportunity pass him, it was just too good.

Percy immediately looked up at Vax, staring daggers at him.

"I....I had a speech impediment when I was young...." Percy was blushing at this point as Vax laughed. He went over and hugged Percy.

"It was adowable." Vax pecked his cheek as Percy grumbled.

Then Percy smirked, giving Vax a look that he knew was trouble.

"I can hardly be mad at you darling, saying you're the lucky one and all," this time Percy pecked his cheek right before they felt a pushing force.

"Alright you two, that's enough." Pike giggled as she pushed the two out of the temple. Keyleth and Tiberius stayed behind as Pike shut the door, leaving the two alone in the hallway.

"Well then, perhaps we should..." Percy was still giving him that look, the the smile this time was more gentle.

"You um, really think that about me?" 

"Of course I do, you bwillant idiot." Even the punch in his shoulder couldn't stop Vax's laugh. He leaned in, kissing Percy on the lips.

"You didn't even invite me to my own wedding!" 

"What was I suppose to do?" Now both of their faces were deep crimson, remembering the incident that just happened.

A moment passed before Percy sighed, the gentle smile still on his face.

"Also Vax, I um.....wanted to thank you, about last night. You have a beautiful voice by the way." Percy commented as he walked down the hallway. Vax could only smile as he joined him.


End file.
